1. Field of the Invention
The object of this invention is a grip for the handlebars of a two-wheeled vehicle, in particular a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The handlebars of a two-wheeled vehicle and in particular a bicycle are generally made up of a tube, most often metallic, that may or may not be curved, and that includes at least two portions that can be gripped by the user to drive the vehicle. Said portions are most often essentially rectilinear and perpendicular to the frame of the two-wheeled vehicle. For greater comfort and better gripping, said portions of the handlebars are often covered with a grip made of rubber or another plastic material. To drive the vehicle, the user places the palm of his hand against the handlebars and clasps the latter between his thumb and his four other fingers.
However, these conventional grips only mold to the shape of the handlebars. They do not offer a larger support surface and are therefore not at all ergonomic. Articular stresses in the wrist of the user are great and thus contribute to an increase in the wear and tear of the articular surfaces of the wrist and to a decrease in muscle performance. The lack, on these grips, of an adequate area for support adapted to the shape of the wrist can also result in pain in the case of prolonged driving of the vehicle, in particular of a bicycle.